Elevating devices are known in the prior art, and many industries rely on elevating devices to move materials or people off the ground to a higher location. For example, hunters often sit on platforms in trees so that they have a clear view of the territory in which they are hunting. Traditionally, these platforms have been permanent structures that are built around the tree trunk and that require a ladder to access. Likewise, contractors and painters often use an elevating device with a platform to move building and painting tools and supplies from one level to a higher level in order to work on buildings or other structures that are too high to reach from ground level. Such elevating devices have traditionally been permanently attached to an object such as a ladder. Finally, elderly and disabled individuals often rely on step climbers to transport them from one level to another in multi-story homes and businesses. The cost of installing such a transport system can be quite high and is often cost-prohibitive, forcing individuals to move from their homes as their physical abilities change.
The elevating devices available in the prior art have several deficiencies. First, traditional elevating devices require permanent attachment to a structure such as a tree or a ladder. Second, the traditional devices tend to be heavy and cumbersome to move and assemble. Often, use of such devices is limited by how far the elevating device can be transported. Furthermore, many traditional devices relied upon pulley mechanisms and rollers to raise and lower the platform. Thus, the height of the devices was limited by the length of the pulley mechanism used. Finally, some elevating devices are cost-prohibitive, particularly those used in homes and businesses to transport people up steps.